Alone in the Dorm
by oMintyy
Summary: When Yang and Blake are away, White Rose come out to play, if you know what I mean :P
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Weiss and Ruby were lounging around in the dorm while Yang and Blake were out. Ruby was polishing Crescent Rose as always, and Weiss was doing her makeup, as always. Ruby stroked the maroon metal of the sniper-scythe with a smooth cloth, admiring the skill in which she forged the weapon. Weiss was putting on blush while thinking about many things. She was confused this morning, because she woke up hornier than usual. She had many dreams about sex, especially sex with Ruby. Weiss always fantasized about making love with Ruby, but never thought about doing it in real life. Now, that was all she wanted to do.

Ruby was across the room on her bunk, thinking the same as Weiss. She kept stealing glances towards her now and then, admiring her slender, sexy figure. She always loved Weiss, from the first day that they met. But she thought that Weiss despised her, with the events that occurred on the first day of being at Beacon. Almost blowing someone up with a fiery sneeze doesn't really leave the greatest lasting impression.

Weiss peered towards Ruby, noticing her staring at her body. She blushed instinctively, but then forced herself not to, not wanting Ruby to know that she caught her.

"Since Yang and Blake are out, I wanna try something." Weiss thought in her head, and sat up. She walked over to the dresser and bent down, pretending to open and search for something in the bottom drawer.

Ruby noticed Weiss get up and look away from her. She stopped pretending to look at her and stared without hesitation at Weiss's ass. Ruby's jaw dropped as Weiss bent down to open the bottom drawer of the dresser, exposing her naked ass and pussy. She felt her vag start to drip, and she had to close her mouth to prevent her mouth from drooling. She slowly moved her hand toward her crotch, and began to rub the cloth between her loins. She tried to hold in a moan but let it out in a breath, trying not to let Weiss hear her.

Weiss waited for a second as she pretended to rummage through the drawer. She felt Ruby's hot stare burning into her ass, and she heard a faint moan coming from Ruby. Weiss smirked and spun around, catching Ruby rubbing her crotch.

"Umm… hey Weiss." Ruby said quietly, blushing all over, removing her hand from her crotch.. She noticed a small smirk growing from Weiss's lips, and Ruby gave her a confused look.

"So, you like what you see huh?" Weiss purred, and she pulled off her top and skirt, leaving her completely nude.

"Wow." was all that Ruby could manage to say. She started to rub her crotch again, not afraid of Weiss seeing her this time. She knew that this turned Weiss on, and she wanted to fuck her as soon as possible. She pulled off her shirt, revealing her now hard tits to Weiss, and Weiss started to get wet, becoming more horny by the second.

"So, do you wanna…" Ruby started to ask, but before she could finish her question, Weiss leaped on her, tackling her onto the bed.

"Do I wanna fuck you mean? FUCK YES!"


	2. Chapter 2

"FUCK YES!" Weiss screamed as she pulled Ruby in for a kiss, tasting Ruby's younger lips. Weiss got off of Ruby and started to pull off her combat skirt, revealing her tight but wet pussy. She licked her lips and plunged her tongue into Ruby's vagina, and started to thrust faster and faster.

"Wow Weiss, I didn't know you liked me like this." Ruby moaned, enjoying Weiss eat her out. She grabbed the hair on Weiss's head and shoved her inside of herself, feeling the girl moving around inside of her. As Weiss was in Ruby, she could hear the gentle moaning of the younger girl, quietly repeating her name, sometimes with a stutter whenever Weiss hit the good spot.

"Weiss, Weiss, W-W-Weiss" was all that could be heard as Ruby pushed Weiss farther inside of her. Weiss chuckled to herself in her head, and kept eating Ruby out, enjoying the taste of the girl. She was rubbing her clit at the same time, and that turned her on even more. She felt Ruby start to twitch, and she knew that an orgasm was coming.

``Ahh, Weiss, I`m gonna cum!`` Ruby said softly, trying not to alert any nearby students of what was happening inside the dorm. As she reached her climax, she didn't care if anyone heard her,

``FUCK! FUCK! FUCK!`` Ruby screamed at the top of her lungs, coating Weiss`s face and tits with her vaginal juices. Ruby leaned back and lay down on the bed, her heart beating like a snare drum, and her breathing ragged. She felt her pussy twitching furiously, still in a state of shock and pleasure.

``Wow Ruby, I didn't think you would be the type to squirt.`` Weiss said with a grin, licking Ruby`s juices off her lips and breasts.

``I-I didn't know either!`` Ruby exclaimed, clearly still out of breath. Weiss stood up from between Ruby`s legs, and lay on top of her, gently sucking on the girl`s slightly larger tits. Ruby put her head back, obviously still exploding with pleasure. Ruby put her head up and pushed Weiss off of her, and stood up. Weiss shot her a disapproving glance at her, and looked confused.

``Are we done already?" Weiss asked, tits perky as can be.

"Don't worry, we aren't even close to being finished. I brought something from home that I think we may enjoy quite a bit" Ruby explained, a smirk on her red cheeked face. She walked over to her bedside table and pulled out a 10 inch double-sided dildo. She spun around and waved it like a wand toward Weiss.

"So, you ready for some real fun?"


End file.
